Remède de grand mère
by Hinatata
Summary: Au fond, Bill savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul remède efficace pour la cicatrisation de ses blessures, intérieures comme extérieures. Il s'auto-prescrivait un médicament nommé Fleur.


Bonjour ^^ Cet OS s'inscrit dans ma série _Du bout des lèvres_ (en réponse au challenge de la commu LJ 30 Baisers). J'ai préféré le poster en dehors de mon autre fic (que vous trouverez dans mon profil), qui regroupe toutes mes fics en réponse à ce challenge, afin de la laisser en rating K+. N'oubliez pas que vous vous apprêtez à lire une fic rating -16 (bien que le lime soit léger, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit)

Bref, après ce petit rappel :

**Titre :** Remède de grand-mère  
><strong>Thème :<strong> N°28 : Médicament  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> **hinatata**  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>PersonnagesPairing :** Bill/Fleur  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 700  
><strong>Rating :<strong> R (-16 pour cause de très léger lime)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout l'univers à cette chère JKR.  
><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Voilà voilà, première fois que j'écris un lime... Bon, rien de transcendant hein^^

Bonne lecture ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avec pensé à la fin, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer^^

* * *

><p>Elle dévisse le couvercle du petit bol. Elle le pose délicatement sur les draps à ses côtés. Le pot à la main, elle plonge lentement ses doigts dans la crème un peu pâteuse et les tend vers le visage tailladé.<br>De sa peau fraîche et lisse, elle étale, passe, contourne. Elle appose, fait pénétrer. Et lui la regarde, comme toujours ; ses gestes, ses doigts sur sa peau, ses yeux allant de lui au pot, son air concentré, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon rapide… Il en est toujours ainsi lors de leur moment à eux deux, lors de ce moment où ils échangent bien plus que de simples baisers et caresses ; même si bien souvent, le dialogue sensuel n'hésite pas à dériver.

« J'aime tes mains.  
>- Moi aussi je les aime. Je n'ai jamais apprécié me faire la manucure, en fait, mais je voulais de beaux ongles.<br>- Je parle de ta peau.  
>- C'est vrai qu'elle est plus lisse que la tienne.<br>- J'aime ta peau sur la mienne.  
>- Moi aussi, dit-elle dans un souffle. »<p>

Elle autorise une déviation de son regard pour accrocher celui de son amant. Retourne à son travail.

« J'aime cette pommade.  
>- C'était ma grand-mère qui la préparait ; très efficace contre toutes sortes de cicatrices magiques. Même si ça fait quelques années que Greyback t'a agressé, il y a un risque d'aggravation dû à ses griffes, explique-t-elle ce qu'elle lui a déjà répété maintes fois.<br>- Je sais, ça ne me dérange pas.  
>- Moi non plus.<br>- Je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou la pommade qui fait le plus office de médicament, en fait. »

Il passe une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, défait son chignon. Ses longs cheveux lisses, d'un blond argenté, s'échappent avec joie et vont danser sur son cou, son menton, ses épaules, sa poitrine, son dos. Il passe ses doigts dans les fils doux, dégage une mèche coincée derrière son oreille. Elle ne réagit pas, toute à son œuvre.

« Voyons voir par là à présent… »

Elle a reposé le bol de pommade pour attraper son tee-shirt défraîchi et le remonter. Elle le lui enlève complètement et examine sa peau, telle la doctoresse qui consulte attentivement son patient afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal. Elle se tartine les mains de pommade et entreprend sa lente inspection. Ses paumes glissent le long de son torse tandis qu'il la contemple toujours. Il fixe ses yeux, ces aimants enchanteurs. Elle ne le regarde pas pourtant, concentrée comme elle est. Ici elle remonte de sa main droite les cotes, là elle glisse ses doigts le long d'une cicatrice se dessinant sur son bassin. Elle se rapproche pour se coller à son torse afin d'étaler la crème dans son dos. Mais sur cette partie de la chair, il n'y a pratiquement rien à soigner, aussi elle s'arrête vite.

Elle pose ses mains sur ses jambes en tailleur ; son pantalon s'en trouve taché, mais il n'en a cure. Il la voit, la sent se pencher vers lui. Ses lèvres frôlent une tâche blanche, comme un trou de néant, au niveau de la sa poitrine. Il sent sa langue tiède caresser encore les contours de la cicatrice, avant que ses mains ne prennent le relai et que sa bouche ne remonte le chemin immaculé d'une griffe acérée, se terminant au creux de son cou. Un baiser, deux baisers, trois baisers.  
>Il expire.<p>

Elle positionne ses jambes minces autour de son bassin, sa jupe vieillotte s'étalant au-dessus de lui ; elle lui enserre le cou de ses bras, ses cheveux viennent lui chatouiller le visage. Il plonge son nez dans sa poitrine, seulement cachée par un soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle. Un baiser.  
>Elle soupire.<p>

Il la fait chavirer sur le dos, lui au-dessus. Ses doigts à lui, plus épais, entreprennent la difficile entreprise de dégrafer son sous-vêtement. Un léger cliquetis se fait entendre puis, caressant, il ôte le vêtement blanc. Sa poitrine nue et pâle lui donne des frissons de désirs qui parcourent son corps en plusieurs vagues successives. Il se saisit du bol à ses côtés.

« A mon tour à présent... »


End file.
